Aversatrix
by Pamo-chan
Summary: "Well let's see, my Dad is the leader of a gang and because of that other gangs either try to abduct me or kill me! Then there's the fact that the police are also after me because I'm the so called future leader! And on top of that I have a crazy, psychotic ex that just won't leave me alone. And you want me to join your little army against the biggest cult in all of Unova?"


Hello! It's been a while since I written anything… so writing may come out a bit rusty. Also my second time writing a story for this fandom, so let's see how this goes!

"Well let's see, my Dad is the leader of a gang and because of that other gangs either try to abduct me or kill me! Then there's the fact that the police are also after me because I'm the so called future leader! And on top of that I have a crazy, psychotic ex that just won't leave me alone. And you want me to join your little army against the biggest cult in all of Unova?" She stopped to think for a minute. "Well… yes. Yes I do think you will join us!"

* * *

Moving around a lot has taught me many things.

For example people can be assholes, no matter where you go. It's just human nature, I learned, to be selfish. Why if it wasn't for my dad's love of money and power I wouldn't have to worry for my dear life everyday. I could probably be a normal kid, well as normal as a pretty kid like me can be but hey! I'll take the average joe life any day then the one I have now! Then maybe I wouldn't be as fucked up of person that I am now and that's another thing I learned. Anyone can become corrupted no matter what.

My mom would be an excellent example of that lesson but that's a story is for another time…

So instead of being excited about moving to a new region, I was a bit skeptical. While Unova isn't all that special compared to my home region, Johto, it still is a dangerous place for someone like me. Of course when I told my dad my concerns for this place, he just waved it off and told me not to worry so much.

"Right, well excuse me for worrying about wether or not I'm going to live the next day." I told him and well… things didn't end so well after that little statement.

Now here I am in a quiet little town called Nuvema. It's small, which is actually a good place to be. Not many gang members would settle in a hick town like this one, so I'm ok with living here. My problem? Why my lovely, dear, sweet angelic mom! She had this brilliant idea of sending me off to complete the Unova League, look I like pokemon battles as much as the next guy but I can't go! I would be out in public meaning that I would put my life in danger. When I argued that point to her, she responded with:

"Well I'm not going to let you become a shut in just because gang members may or may not be after you! Now off you go to Professor Juniper!"

My favorite part was when she said, "gang members may or may not" but I digress.

Here is were my problem came in. I was just walking to her lab when this person just bumped right into me. Normally you would say sorry and just walk away, never thinking much of it. Well not this guy. He just looked at me from the ground, I would offer my hand to him but the way he was just looking at me like I was some sort of bug.

"Where are you from?" Was his first question (well to be honest it sounded more like a demand then question). Not, "Are you the new neighbor?" or even a "Hi my name is so and so! What's your name?"

I coughed before giving him an answer. "Uh… Johto?"

He sneered and wiped his pants off. "Great, like we need anymore foreigners." He said. "Can you at least speak our language? Or are you just staying her with your ten brothers and sister taking our money away?!"

I barley know this guy and vice versa. I just tell him were I'm from and he just treated me like some stereotype. This is what I mean by people are assholes, I didn't do anything and need I remind you that _he_ bumped into _me_. He gave me attitude when honestly it should be the other way around. His tone just pissed me off. So what if I wasn't from here?

I should just walk away, it's what most people would do after all. But like I said earlier, I'm a fucked up person, in other words I just exist to create more problems in the world. Do I care if I come off as a dick in the end? Hell no! As messed up as it is, I love making people more miserable then me. Wether it would be by anger or just plain sadness it just brings me joy. It makes me think that I'm not the only who has to suffer here.

"_Sono kirainahito ni mondai ga aru koto o eta ka?_"

The look on his face was fucking priceless. Of course he has no idea what I just said but that just adds to hilarity of it! He looked behind livid and I loved it!

I was giving him a grin, just a subtle sign that I was fucking with him. This made his rage go through the roof. The kid then cleared his throat and hacked a big loogie on my shoes. He then gave me a smirk and before I can punch his smug face in a girl began to yell at him.

"Cheran! Wait for me!"

She was pretty cute, not my type but still was cute. Short blonde hair and big, innocent green eyes. The more I look into those sweet, sweet eyes the more chances of me getting diabetes. She just reeks of innocence and quite frankly it makes me sick. Just by one look I know everything that I needed to know about this girl. Stupid, naive, dumb, doesn't swear and probably is a daddy's girl. Like every other girl I've met, going out with them was fun… for like a minute but then it gets annoying. Always giggling and wanting to do vanilla things like "hugging" or "cuddling". Those were the dark days.

The girl stopped in front of the boy and tried to control her breathe. Not much of a runner either.

"My goodness! All I ask was one minute and you can't even wait that long!" She said while poking her finger into his chest. "You are so rude and-"

She quickly stopped when she noticed me. Her eyes grew even larger. "Oh hello! You're the new neighbor right? I'm Bianca!"

Bianca turned around and gave me her hand. I gladly shook her hand, at least she had decent manners.

"My name's Touya," I said, I winced a bit. My accent is a bit to strong.

Bianca didn't seem to mind my accent, her little friend did however. "I see you've met with Cheren," She leaned closer and said in a lower voice, "Don't mind his attitude by the way. He can be a jerk."

Jerk is not the right word for Cheren. Now uptight might be the perfect word to describe him, hell it mostly due to the fact of how he carries himself.

"You don't say." I said in a sarcastic tone. As I predicated she did not catch it and instead gave me a smile so bright that it would put the sun to shame.

"You'll get use to it!" Bianca then turned to Cheren. "Ready to go to the lab?"

He nodded his head.

"Wait you guys are going too?" I asked. "You don't mind of I join you? I'm kinda lost here?"

Of course Cheren began to rapidly shake his head 'no' but thankfully Bianca allowed me to join them. While I do not like ditz girls, Bianca seemed to be alright.

"So after we get our pokemon we should go get Hilda!"

Cheren raised a brow to this. "Why?"

Bianca's checks began to turn a faint shade of red, she looked down to the ground. How interesting.

"Well it's cause she's our friend. Might as well say bye to her before we go off."

Cheren nodded his head, approving her reason I guess. After that we began to walk off to the lab in silence.

* * *

Walking into Juniper's lab was like walking into a toy store! In fact I felt like a little kid again due to the excitement of getting my first pokemon. Being on the run I never had a chance to own one. It would be too dangerous and the thing would just be a burden for us.

"Professor! We're here!"

A women, who looked like she could be in her 30s, gave a warm smile to Bianca. "About time you kids got here! I was just about to- oh. And who are you?"

I was about to answer but Bianca beat me to the punch. "He's our new neighbor! Touya! He's from Johto!"

"Touya from Johto?" She said slowly. "Interesting culture you guys is this your first time getting a pokemon?"

"Er yes."

Juniper smiled she made a gesture for us to follow her. "Then you get the first pick! Now I recommend getting a grass type, it's easiest to raise for beginners!"

Sweet! First pick! As much as I wanted to run over to the blue gift box, I controlled myself I didn't want to make an ass of myself. I looked down inside of the gift box, there was only three pokeballs that were labeled. Snivey, Tepig and Oshawott. I had no idea what any of those mean.

"Now which one is the grass type."

"One on your right dear. You said you were from Johto correct? It's pretty far from here."

I reached into the box and answered. "Yeah. Had to move out here because of my dad's business."

"Oh, you mean like smuggling drugs and running the biggest gang in Johto?"

"Yeah something like tha-" I quickly stopped myself.

Before I can even ask how in the hell she knew about that, the bitch knocked me in the back of my head. I passed out. Oh boy, here we go again!

* * *

Head canon! Since Johto is based off of a region in Japan I decided to just do that. Their language is japanese, what they eat is like what they eat in real life Japan. Since Unova is based off of NYC, I decided to make the national language English, so there you go!

Just the prologue, chapters will be longer~! Anyways reviews would be awesome, I need to know how to improve my writing for my future career. Also just a little fun thing, you can ask the characters questions in your review and in the next chapter they respond. Just thought it would be cute. Anyway first chapter won't be long.

So what's going to happen next? How will our hero get out of this one? How does Juniper know of Touya's little secret? Why is Touya such a bastard? Find out in the next chapter. Same bat time, same bat channel!


End file.
